


I Like What You Do To My Hair (Who Knew That Looking A Mess Could Feel So Good)

by satisfaction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Kinda?, M/M, Sexual Tension, but i'm still confused, i don't have any energy in the kim kardashian game, i googled the def of exhibitionism to make sure i was using the correct term, i googled the def of feminization as well ngl, i got positive feedback on my last one shot so i decided to write another one, i'll get better at this tagging thing i promise, oh well, so I wrote this, with smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfaction/pseuds/satisfaction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes to the hair salon and comes out with more than a haircut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like What You Do To My Hair (Who Knew That Looking A Mess Could Feel So Good)

Harry likes to feel pretty. He takes his time every night to pick an outfit for the upcoming day and he changes his finger nail polish color once a week, twice a week if he's feeling fancy. Today, he has a hair appointment, so he has to look his absolute best. Last night, he picked out his tightest black skinny jeans that accentuate his ass, matched with a maroon colored t-shirt. His signature black boots are wearing out with each time he puts them on, but Harry likes to think that the growing holes give his shoes more character. To keep his hair out of his face, Harry picked a maroon head scarf to match his shirt. Harry even made sure to paint his nails the day before his hair appointment so that his manicure looks fresh. He picked a lovely bubblegum pink color with a glitter topcoat. He looks good, Harry thinks to himself. This ensemble will surely impress Louis.

Harry loves going to the hair salon. At today's appointment, he's getting a slight trim, a nice shampooing and conditioning, and as always, a chance to ogle his favorite hair dresser, Louis Tomlinson. Harry has only trusted Louis with his hair ever since he saved Harry from getting too much of his hair cut off by their new intern at the time. Louis was gorgeous and he knew what he was doing when it came to hair, and Harry was charmed ever since. There was just something about that small, curvy boy with the rambunctious attitude that had Harry head over heels.

As he opened the door to the hair salon, Harry was greeted with the smell of hairspray.

“Harry!” The receptionist at the front desk greeted. “Louis is in the back waiting for you.” Harry smiled and nodded at the woman before walking the familiar pathway to Louis' station. Louis, with his back facing Harry, was sweeping up the remaining hair from his previous appointment. Harry approached him and wrapped his arms around the hair dresser's waist. “Hello beautiful,” Harry whispered in Louis' ear. “I missed you.”

Louis rolled his eyes as he turned his body to face Harry. The boy's warm breath made him shiver, but he hoped that Harry didn't notice. “It's only been a couple of months, love.” Louis replied with a smile. “Now sit down so I can get to work.”

Harry smirked. Instead of moving to sit down, his slide his hands downwards to Louis' ass. His smirk grew as he squeezed, which caused Louis to let out a soft gasp. “Not now!” Louis breathlessly scolded. He poked Harry with the broom he was still holding on to. “Get your ass in that chair!”

Harry reluctantly let go of Louis and made his way to the chair. “I'm sure you'd like my ass somewhere else.” He said with a cheeky smile on his face.

“Don't be naughty,” Louis sighed. He walked away from his station to grab Harry's favorite shampoo and conditioner, which smelled like green apples. “You ready now, Harry?” He asked as he walked back. He set the bottles in the boy's lap. “Let's go to the sinks, then.”

The two boys walked to the sinks where everyone gets their hair washed. Louis was leading the way as Harry carried the bottles. Louis stopped by one of the sinks and pushed Harry into the chair before he could make any more grabs at Louis. He then took the bottles and set them aside as he covered Harry with his favorite pink hairdressing gown that is covered with white polka dots. Louis held Harry's face in his hands as he gently led the boy's head to lay on the headrest of the sink. As Louis was testing the temperature of the water, Harry took off his head scarf and settled on staring at the way Louis' tongue was peeking out of his mouth due to the concentrated expression on his face.

Louis let a handful of water fall near Harry's forehead. “Stop staring at me,” he said, then winked when Harry made eye contact with him.

“I can't help it, babe.” Harry replied. “You look so sexy when you're concentrating.”

Louis scoffed. “I'm going to start washing your hair now.”

Louis starts by making sure all of Harry's hair is wet. He then squeezes a decent size amount of shampoo in his palm before he distributes it evenly within Harry's hair. Louis likes to give Harry a bit of special treatment, by giving Harry a nice scalp massage that leaves the boy limp and quietly moaning in satisfaction. 

Louis would be lying if he said he had never gotten off to Harry's moans before. He always looked forward to these appointments. He was smitten by Harry's clumsiness and cheeky comments. Harry probably didn't know this, but Louis always made sure to notice Harry's nail polish color of choice. Last month, it was a neon yellow color. Louis loved that Harry seemed so confident in himself. Of course, although Louis was attracted to Harry, he didn't know how to resolve the sexual tension that always seemed to be looming over them. They only ever saw each other during Harry's hair appointments and Louis was too shy to ask Harry out on a date. Still, that didn't stop Louis from pining for the adorable boy.

To keep himself from popping a boner in the middle of the hair salon, Louis took his hands out of Harry's hair and proceeded to wash the shampoo out.

“Why'd you stop, babe?” Harry asked as he furrowed his eyebrows. “That felt good.”

“We can't stay at the sinks all day, Harry.” Louis replied, but gave Harry's scalp one last squeeze before he went to grab the conditioner bottle.

Louis repeated the same steps and then grabbed a towel for Harry to wrap around his head. Louis then held out his hand for Harry to grab and then the two boys began walking back to Louis' station. Harry sat down, took off the towel, and laid it across his lap. Louis ran his fingers through the boy's hair and made eye contact with Harry through the mirror. “Can we wait one more month before we trim your hair?” He asked. “I'd like it if you grew your hair out a little bit longer.”

“Why, so you can pull on it as you fuck me from behind?” Harry questioned with a smirk on his face.

Louis blushed hard. “Harry, other people could hear you talking like that.”

“Let them listen.” The boy simply replied. “I know you used to be in drama club. I thought you liked an audience?”

Louis took his fingers away from Harry's hair in order to grab the mousse. He rubbed some in his hands before he spread it through Harry's hair. “Mmm, that feels nice.” Harry moaned. The soft noises Harry was making were ruining Louis as time went on. He shuffled closer to Harry so that he could press his growing boner to the back of the chair. Once the mousse was in, Louis grabbed the blow dryer.

Louis knew that Harry was still making noises even when the blow dryer was on. He could tell by Harry's face, the way the corners of his lips were turned up and the way his eyes fluttered close with each movement of Louis' hand. Louis was losing control. When he thought he was in the clear, he pushed his bulge harder into the back of the chair. If Harry noticed, he didn't show it. Louis got a bit more brave as he accidentally pulled too hard on Harry's hair which ripped a gasp out of the boy's mouth. Louis humped the chair at least three more times before he checked Harry in the mirror, who was already staring back at him. The boy's shit-eating grin proved that Louis had indeed been caught in the act. Louis turned off the blow dryer and set it down on the vanity. “Look, Harry, I can explain.” He said, blushing harder as each word came out of his mouth.

“If you wanted relief, babe, you should have just asked me to help you.” Harry said.

Louis opened his mouth to speak, but then he immediately closed it. As he opened it again, Harry interrupted him. “Come on, Louis. Let me get you off.”

Louis was flabbergasted. On one hand, who would turn down a blow job? On the other hand, they were in the middle of a busy hair salon. How would Harry pull this off? To end Louis' inner monologue, Harry handed the blow dryer back to him and then spun the chair around so that he was now facing Louis. “You're over thinking this,” Harry smirked.

Instead of responding, Louis turned the blow dryer back on and returned to his work, with one hand still running through Harry's curls. He kept looking around him to make sure no one was watching them suspiciously.

Harry slipped his arms out of the hairdressing gown and touched Louis' crotch. He looked up at him as he palmed the growing erection. Louis gasped as he watched Harry unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans. Harry then leaned over to lick over Louis' boxers in order to get them damp.

The way the two boys looked, Louis was sure it would have looked normal to any person that happened to see them. Harry was leaning over, as if he was too tired to keep his head up, and Louis was still drying the boy's hair anyway, so Louis was confident that no one would know what they were really doing. When Harry made a grab to pull Louis' jeans a bit down and his boxers out of the way, Louis pulled Harry's hair harder than he had intended to, and Harry let out a loud grunt that was almost louder than the blow dryer. It should have worried Louis that this was happening in public, but to be honest, it was only turning him on more.

Once Louis' cock was freed, Harry wrapped his mouth around the head. He licked around the slit before he lowered his head to get more of Louis inside of his mouth. He managed to get all of Louis' cock inside of his mouth without much resistance, which caused Louis to give an appreciative hair tug. Harry began bobbing his head to make sure that Louis' cock was covered in spit.

Just as Harry was beginning to give the head of his cock more attention, Louis gave Harry's hair a harder tug to try and pry the boy off of him. Louis' manager was walking near his station, and how was he going to explain this situation to her if they happened to get caught? Harry seemed to have gotten the message, but when he turned to look at the manager, he gave a small shrug before he went back to what he was doing.

Louis bent down a bit so that he could get into hearing distance of Harry without letting his cock out of the boy's mouth. “I don't want to get caught, Harry!” He snapped. Harry gave Louis' thighs an encouraging squeeze as he began bobbing his head again.

Louis sighed. As his manager was getting nearer, he tried his best to make their positions look as natural as possible. Hopefully, she wouldn't stop by to talk to either of the boys.

Luckily for Louis, his manager seemed to have her mind somewhere else. When they made eye contact, she simply smiled and continued to walk away. Harry didn't seem to notice, he was too busy pulling down Louis' boxers so that he could massage his balls. Louis moaned and immediately reacted by thrusting into Harry's mouth, which caused the boy to gag and pull back a bit.

“I'm sorry!” Louis said as he saw Harry's eyes get watery. Harry was still close enough that Louis could feel the boy's warm breath hitting his cock. Louis gently ran his fingers through Harry's hair in order to calm him down.

Harry patted Louis' thigh. “It's okay,” He replied, then licked his lips before he wrapped them around Louis' cock. Louis gave his hips an experimental thrust as Harry's mouth glided down his length. The boy didn't gag this time, so Louis decided to thrust again and again until he built up a rhythm. Louis could feel Harry's spit slide down to his balls, and as if the boy was reading his mind, Harry moved his hand to wipe at them before he gave them a slight tug which riled Louis up even more. At this point, Louis knew he was close to coming.

“Harry,” Louis choked out as he felt Harry's tongue lick up his length. “I'm close.”

“Mm-hm.” Harry moaned, and moved his hands around to grab at Louis' ass and push his cock deeper into his mouth.

“Oh my god,” Louis whispered as he began to thrust even faster. He wasn't even blow drying Harry's hair anymore, in fact, Louis wasn't even certain if he was still aiming the device at Harry's hair.

Harry made little hums that vibrated against Louis' cock. Louis put the hand that wasn't holding the blow dryer on Harry's cheek and rubbed smooth circles. “Harry, I'm gonna come.” Louis had said, trying to push the boy off of his cock. Harry only squeezed Louis' ass harder in retaliation.

“Harry!” He moaned as loud as he could manage without getting caught. Thankfully, the blow dryer drowned out most of the noise. 

With a few more messy thrusts, Louis came down Harry's throat. The boy only moved back slightly, and managed to catch all of the come in his mouth. As Louis was regaining his breath, he turned off the blow dryer and set it down. He then put both of his hands on Harry's shoulders. “What the fuck?” He asked, breathless.

Harry smirked and opened his mouth to reveal that he had yet to swallow Louis' come. Louis lunged at the boy and kissed him hard on the lips. He didn't care about getting caught anymore, the deed was already done. The two boys kissed and hummed into each other's mouths as they passed Louis' come between each other. As they swallowed it down, they pulled back and made eye contact.

“I've always wanted to do that,” Harry admitted with a slightly hoarse voice.

“Fuck,” Louis whispered. “I've wanted that for a long time, too. Thank you. At least let me repay you by taking you out to dinner, babe.”

“What,” Harry said, putting his hand over his heart with a hurt expression on his face. “I don't get a blow job in return?”

Louis laughed and winked at the boy. “We could always wait until after dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea saved in my phone for a while now. I enjoyed every second of writing this, so I hope y'all like it!
> 
> Title from "Hair" by Ashley Tisdale.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @ daddymalik.tumblr.com :)


End file.
